The present invention relates generally to snowmobile trailers, i.e., trailers for receiving snowmobiles or sleds for transport thereof from one location to another.
Snowmobile trailers have been produced wherein the platforms or decks are tiltable for moving the snowmobiles onto and off the trailers. The snowmobile may be easily driven onto such a trailer for loading. However, in order to remove the snowmobile, it must be moved backwardly, and the snowmobile skis hamper such movement. As a result, it may be necessary to "manhandle" the removal of the snowmobile from the trailer. Efforts to move the towing bar to one side and tilt the deck forwardly allow the snowmobiles to be driven forwardly for removal thereof, but this is an awkward process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,521 to Decker discloses a trailer having a single rotatable and tiltable bed in connection with a skimobile. The trailer bed frame has rollers which rest upon and are engaged by a circular turntable in such a manner that the trailer bed may be rotated about the turntable. The tongue for attaching the trailer to a vehicle is connected to the lower frame by means of a hinge plate which allows the trailer to tilt about the axis of the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,720 to Lobner discloses a rotary and tilt snowmobile trailer which includes a rotatable bed assembly and lock pin for preventing unwarranted rotation thereof. Tilting is by means of a support leg (to which a vehicle is attachable for towing thereof) which pivotally attaches to the frame to permit tilting about the axis of the single pair of wheels. The bed assembly is rotatably supported on a plurality of rollers which are concentric relative to the axis thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,579 to Jenkins discloses a snow vehicle trailer which includes a tiltable and rotatable bed. Rotation is achieved by means of a turntable plate which is supported on circumferentially spaced rollers secured to the tiltable framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,214 to Sorg et al discloses a trailer which includes a turntable for rotation about a vertical axis through 360 degrees wherein the turntable ring is mounted to bear against a plurality of rollers which are concentric to the axis of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,538 to Head, Sr. discloses a snowmobile trailer which allows tilting up and down as well as rotation of the trailer bed by means of a universal joint.
All of the above trailers provide for only single snowmobile beds.
In addition to being able to easily remove snowmobiles from a snowmobile trailer, it is also considered desirable to provide a pair of individually tiltable beds to accommodate a pair of snowmobiles for loading and unloading thereof individually.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,336 to Murray et al discloses a rotating and tilting double bed trailer for use with snowmobiles. The trailer includes independently tiltable bed sections which may be fully rotated together about a vertical axis. Such rotation is achieved by means of a vertical post which extends downwardly from a turntable plate to which the bed sections are pivotally attached. The post extends through and is maintained within upper and lower bearings. A turntable plate locking means is also provided. Horizontal attitudes of the bed sections are maintained by springs and by attachment of cables between rings on the bed sections and rings on the top of the trailer frame.
Other patents which may be of interest as showing other snowmobile trailers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,481; 3,757,972; 3,807,593; 4,168,932; 5,016,896; and 5,393,191.
The post within the upper and lower bearings of the Murray trailer is not considered to provide adequate stabilization and support laterally with the result that the rotation of the bed sections may be difficult.